No es una historia Navidad
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Así que estaba jodido. Caminaba recibiendo saludos con el típico "Feliz Navidad". ¿Qué era el único infeliz el veinticinco de diciembre?/-¿A caso eres…Sakura?/Pero tranquilos, porque al final, esta no es una historia de navidad. Jojojo para tod@s. Un relato navideño fuera de lo común.


No es una historia de Navidad.

Era hace una vez una linda… no, la verdad esta historia no empieza así.

Esto empieza un veinticinco de diciembre, navidad. Un lindo día en el que todos compraban regalos, hacían las compras para la cena de Navidad, compraban ¡todo! Por lo cual las calles se volvieron ríos de gente. Todo eran villancicos y alegría, todos reían, todos, todos menos él.

No es que el apuesto azabache Sasuke Uchiha fuera el Grinch, ni tampoco era Scrooge (eso ya esta sobrevalorado) no, simplemente no le "invadía" ese sentimiento navideño, además, a sus casi veintitrés años y sin familia, no tenía muchas formas de celebrarlo, no podía quedarse en su casa porque las películas y especiales navideños invadían la pantalla del televisor. No podía oír la radio pues los mejores villancicos eran sintonizados en todas las estaciones. No podía oír a "_Dragonforce"_ a todo lo que daba su estéreo porque su vecina, la señora Tsunade, bajaba a callarlo con un pretexto como "_Sasuke, hoy es un día de paz y tranquilidad… ¡Así que no haga ruido!"_. No podía ir a la biblioteca porque las estanterías estaban llenas de historias navideñas, pero lo que mas le castraba a de ojos ónix era que su bar favorito estuviese cerrado por "Las épocas de sembrinas"

Así que estaba jodido. Caminaba recibiendo saludos con el típico "Feliz Navidad". ¿Qué era el único infeliz el veinticinco de diciembre? La gente pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que una chica en frente suyo lo sorprendió. Tal vez fue su peculiar tono de cabello, o su enfado tan notorio, o que se le hacia raramente conocida. La chaca hablaba por celular con alguien que le decía una muy mala noticia.

-¡Al carajo con la nieve!... Por favor debe haber un solo vuelo… a ver, señor ¡Llevo dos malditos días en Konoha en un vuelo que se suponía era a escala rumbo a Tokio ahora no me salga conque los aviones no pueden despegar!... señor, señor, escúcheme… ¡Jódase!... si, si también feliz navidad a usted hijo de… -se despegó el teléfono celular de la oreja –me colgó. –Se dio media vuelta y casi choca con un chico alto y de cabello y ojos negros, con una gran gabardina negra y un gorro del mismo color, como si estuviera de luto. –Perdón… u-un momento ¿Sasuke?

El hombre enarcó una ceja, así que sí la conocía pero, ¿de dónde? Tan peculiar color de cabello era inolvidable, pero su nombre…

-¿A caso eres…Sakura?

-¡Sí! ¡Soy Sakura la…! –La enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, esa que marcaba sus dos hoyuelos, se desvaneció ante sus ultimas palabras –sabes, me t-tengo que ir… a-adiós.

La mano del joven la detuvo por el antebrazo y la regresó a su lugar.

-Era la "acosadora" Sakura ¿No? –una sonrisa de medio lado vislumbró en el rostro del azabache.

-Bueno, eso fue hace mucho… muchísimo tiempo S-Sasuke-kun.

-Pero aún soy "Sasuke-kun" –repitió burlonamente imitando la voz de Sakura.

-Eso creo. –Se relamió los labios, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Uchiha.

-¿Y por qué tan alterada?

-Se cancelaron todos los vuelos a Tokio, no hay hoteles y mi familia me espera para Navidad. Que bueno, de todas maneras no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Mi familia es muy… hipócrita.

-Hmp. ¿Tu también tienes la fiebre navideña?

-¿Fi-fiebre qué? Jajajajaja, no yo creo que no, en realidad es algo molesto que todo esté repleto de cosas a blanco y rojo.

-¿Quién diría que mi acosadora número uno tendría el mismo concepto que yo?

Un mar de gente empujó a Sasuke, haciéndolo chocar con la chica.

-Creo que debemos salir de aquí. –Sugirió la pelirrosa.

Caminaron varias calles, uno al lado del otro, hablando de tal vez nada, tenían casi siete años de no verse así que los temas de conversación caían a mares. Sasuke no pensó que la muchachita acosadora durante toda su preparatoria fuera la única con quien podía hablar ese día. Era extraño, hasta cierto punto.

-¿Dulce o amargo? –preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Amargo.

-¿Por qué?

-Y porqué no.

-¿Por qué odias la navidad? –preguntó aun más intrigada la chica.

-No la odio, es solo que… el concepto esta sobrevalorado.

-No entiendo.

-Si, mira todo ese tipo de historias relatan milagros, dicen que la gente se vuelve buena sólo por ser navidad, todo trata de la misma historia solo un poco retorcida, dime ¿En que clase de mundo eso es verdad?

-Oye, es un milagro que lleves hablando como tres horas conmigo.

-Bueno, eso es porque no has intentado violarme, si no, ya hubiera huido.

-¡Oye! Nunca intenté… -la mirada acusadora del azabache interrumpió su hablar. –B-bueno, pero era solo una adolescente, no sabía lo que hacía, además no hablaba enserio con eso de violarte.

-Como digas. Volviendo al tema original, creo que la navidad debería cambiar, se ha vuelto lo mismo al grado de ser un cliché.

-¿Y que quieres que pase en una historia de navidad, Uchiha?

-Que te parece un asalto al banco… eso esta fuera de lo común.

-¿Y luego?

-El asaltante descubre a su esposa con otro.

-¿Y porqué la esposa es la infiel? Mejor que el esposo le sea infiel a la esposa y ella en venganza lo mate a el y a su amante con una Ak-47…

-Entonces la encarcelan y ella escapa en la cena de navidad que se organiza en la cárcel…

-Y el mejor amigo de su difunto esposo se enamora de ella, y tienen una hija…

-Y esa hija era una rara acosadora adolescente de un súper apuesto chico –la sonrisa de arrogancia salió a relucir –ese chico era el mejor de la escuela, súper guapo y con un cuerpo escultural, chicos y chicas lo adoraban y amaban por igual…

-Entonces esta chica "acosadora" un día le deformó la cara pegándole con una llave inglesa. Fin.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó el Uchiha –bueno ahora sé que no debo acercarme a ti cuando tengas una llave inglesa en las manos.

-Tranquilo, puedo traer a mi madre fugitiva de la cárcel.

Ambos rieron hasta notar que se encontraban en un parque adornado con miles de focos de colores.

-No recuerdo que fueras así de divertida, ¿Qué le hiciste a la verdadera Sakura?

-Me la comí cuando tenía veinte, sabía muy bien.

Las campanas de la iglesia principal dieron las once de la noche, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ambos muchachos. ¿De verdad habían hablado tanto? Como era eso posible si esa chica nunca fue nada de Sasuke, no fue ni su amiga y fingía que no la conocía, y en el fondo, era una buena persona, una muy agradable persona, no solo agradable era… interesante. Copos de nieve cayeron en las mejillas de la chica.

-Sabes que más debería cambiar, en vez de copos de nieve, debería llover. –Sasuke batallaba internamente por dejar de verla, tal vez, si no hubiera sido una psicópata en la preparatoria, le hubiera dado una oportunidad, pues lo que se dice fea, fea, no lo era.

-mira, ¡Muérdago! –la chica se agachó y recogió la pequeña planta del suelo. –conoces esa vieja tradición de…

Uchiha Sasuke colocó sus dos manos en cada mejilla de la chica acercándola a su cara y dándole un sube roce a los rosados labios de Sakura, fe delicado y amable, paciente y lento, hasta que, después de unos segundos, se separó de ella.

-Wow… -los ojos de Sakura parecían no estar en orbita.

-Si, no acostumbro hacerlo con la primera chica que me topo en la calle pero…

-No, Sasuke, tengo novio.

-Oh… ¿Qué?

-Oye, no iba a esperarte por siete años.

-Ok… lo siento no pensé que… tu sabes como aceptaste… y la planta.

-¿S-sabes qué?, será mejor dejarlo así. –Sakura salió de ahí corriendo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad ¿Qué demonios había hecho Sasuke? La chica tenía razón, no es como si se hubiera mantenido en un convento mientras no la vio.

_Y al final, esta historia nada tiene que ver con la navidad, pero si con el reencuentro de dos ex compañeros, de vuelos cancelados, de una nueva historia de navidad, de muérdagos fallidos, y de novios inesperados, y quien sabe…_

-¡Sasuke! –la pelirrosa regresó corriendo a donde el moreno. –sabes mi novio es un idiota, tal vez poda vernos mañana aquí. –el Uchiha sonrió y besó nuevamente a la chica.

_Tal vez esta historia también habla de un nuevo romance. Pero tranquilos, porque al final, esta no es una historia de navidad._

* * *

Si, lo sé, esta muy ¿WTF? pero esque todas la historias de la época navideña son lo mismo, espero un comentario :33


End file.
